Of G Strings And Booty Camp
by courag33
Summary: What happens at dance rehearsals, stays at dance rehearsals. PucKurt. NC-17. One-shot. Unfortunately, the sequel to this was taken down.


**AN: I wrote PucKurt. What do I regret about it? Not a damn thing.**

**Puck goes after anything with a pulse. Sh… Just go with it.**

xxXXxx

Puck was fine with dancing behind Kurt for their number at sectionals. That meant he could slack off in the background while Hummel took all the attention in the front with his crazy, repetitive shimmies and jazz squares.

Day after day, one inappropriately named 'Booty Camp' after another, passed by. Clearly Finn _still_ could barely get a simple _clap_ down when Mike called out, "For Pete's sake, Finn! How many times do I have to cover this? It goes clap, step, and then turn! Here… Let me show you again…" He groaned, frustrated, as he led him off to the side.

Kurt crossed both of his arms across his chest and jutted his hip out to the side. Puck rocked back and forth on his heals behind him as Kurt looked down to his feet to find his shoe lace untied. He rolled his eyes and bent over, ass in the air, to tie it.

Puck's eyes widened. Leave it to Hummel to wear a red g-string and a pair of low-rising sweat pants to a dance rehearsal. He took a deep breath. He had to admit, Kurt had a _really_ nice ass. It was better than most of the chicks he'd been with. Kurt must have felt Noah's eyes on him because he stopped tying the laces and turned his head to look at him, still bent over.

"Um… May I help you?"

Noah flickered his gaze to Kurt's face, "No, why?"

"Usually when people stare at me I kind of get the feeling they either have something to say or they are going to beat me up. Hopefully, it's just the first one."

"It's neither."

Kurt eyed him for a few moments before saying, "Um… Okay, then…" He finished tying his shoe just as Mike led Finn back to the group.

"Now, don't forget that move, okay?"

"Alright," Finn looked away, annoyed, "Just quit hounding me about it! You sound like my mother…"

"If I don't _hound_ you about it, you'll never get it right!" Mike snapped as he turned back around and clapped his hands together a few times.

Finn turned to look at Kurt beside him to see a smug expression written on his face.

"Shut up…" He said under his breathe.

Kurt held up both of his hands, "I didn't even say anything…" He smiled.

They all looked back up at Mike as he snapped his fingers to the side a few times, "And five, six, seven, eight!" Mike shouted as Brad began playing a few chords on the piano. Finn began throwing together a few random steps. Kurt laughed at him under his breath as Puck never tore his eyes away from his ass. He could imagine fucking that tight ass someday. He could feel a weird half hard forming in his tight boxers. He moved his legs a little to make it less noticeable.

_Damn it! Why did Hummel decide to wear a damn g-string on the same day I decided to wear basketball shorts?_

Mike turned around as they all kept dancing, "Keep going, Finn! Kurt, loosen those hips up! Concentrate, Puck!" He directed, clapping in rhythm with the music. He pursed his lips waved his hands a few times, signaling for Brad to cut off. Brad shrugged as Mike shook his head, "No… No, no, no… You guys just aren't getting it right."

"Mike, we're trying the best we can!" Kurt remarked, "Finn's just not a good dancer. Keep him in the back or something!"

Brad nodded in agreement in the background, jutting out his bottom lip.

"Kurt, don't think you don't have dancing flaws either. You need to loosen up!"

"Excuse me—, " Kurt almost snapped before Mike clapped again.

"Alright, you guys can go now!" He dismissed before grabbing his bag and exiting the room. Brad folded his sheet music and followed after him.

"Fuck this…" Finn muttered, "I hate this dancing shit… I'll see you at home, Kurt." He waved before walking out of the room, leaving Puck and Kurt there, alone. Kurt sighed and walked up to the piano and reached into his bag, pulling out his phone to send a message to his boyfriend:

'_Just got out of booty camp. Pain in the ass. Don't think I can hang out tonight. Super tired. I'll call you later. Love you. Xoxo._'

The phone vibrated again a few seconds later.

'_I understand. Get some rest. Love you, too. Xoxoxo._'

Kurt smiled at his phone and put it back in his bag. Puck watched him as he began mumbling to himself, "Loosen up… _He_ needs to loosen up… I dance just fine…" He huffed. His keys fell out of the pocket of his bag and clattered on the floor with a loud cling. Kurt groaned before bending down to pick them up. Puck looked to his ass again. He couldn't take it any more. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his middle, his hard-on pressing against Kurt's ass.

Kurt yelped, "Puck! What are you doing?"

Puck began palming Kurt's dick through his sweat pants, "A g-string, Hummel? Really? With an ass like yours? What a slut move…" He growled straight in his ear.

Kurt moaned and let his head fall back on the jock's shoulder, "Oh, _fuck_…"

Puck removed his hand from Kurt's now hard cock and kissed him hot and passionately. Kurt sighed. It was so wrong but it felt so fucking nice. He backed away after a while, pulling Noah's bottom lip between his teeth. Puck smirked at him and leaned in to kiss at his neck. He took a couple of steps forward until his body was flushed against Kurt's. Kurt gripped at the piano behind him until his knuckles turned white.

Their clothed erections grinded up against each other, the friction causing them both to groan in ecstasy. Puck slid his hands down Kurt's back and into his pants. He clutched his ass, spreading the cheeks wide. Kurt's eyes flew open.

"N-Noah…"

Puck looked at him, eyes burning. He removed one of his hands and held three of his fingers in front of Kurt's mouth.

"Suck," He demanded before the other boy took all of the fingers in his mouth. His tongue lapped over each of the digits expertly, covering them in saliva. Puck groaned, "Fuck, Hummel. I bet you'd be good at giving head with that tongue."

Kurt looked up at him and nodded before popping off of the fingers, "Blaine tells me I give the best head."

"I'd love to get a demonstration some day. I _do_ love a good blow job." He raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see… I _do_ have a boyfriend after all." Kurt growled before licking the fingers one last time. Puck nodded before pulling down the other boy's sweatpants to his knees. He looked into Kurt's lustful blue eyes one last time before sliding one finger inside of him. Kurt whimper, stamping his foot on the choir room floor.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Puck whispered.

"That's because I usually top when I'm with Blaine."

"I'll say…"

Noah crooked the finger inside of Kurt before ever-so slowly sliding a second one in. Kurt panted heavily and let his head fall on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Fuck, _fuck_… It hurts!"

"You want me to stop?"

"Don't you fucking dare!" He nearly screamed out as he clawed his fingernails up Puck's back. Puck scissored the fingers deep inside of him, nailing Kurt's prostate. Kurt moaned loudly and gnawed his bottom lip.

Noah smirked at him, "You moan like _such_ a whore, Hummel…"

"Shut the fuck up and use another finger, Jesus fucking Christ!"

Puck obeyed and began thrusting all three fingers in and out of Kurt's ass. Kurt kept stamping his foot on the ground, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" He swore with each stomp, clenching his eyes shut, "I'm about to come!"

Noah growled and began driving his finger tips into Kurt's sweet spot repeatedly until Kurt came on both of their torsos, an assortment of curses spilling from his mouth. Puck watched as he came down from his high. Kurt opened his eyes and gazed at the jock dazedly.

"Holy shit, Noah," He whispered.

"I'm guessing I just rocked your world?"

"Ding, ding, ding…" Kurt sang lightly, laughing.

Puck nodded before asking, "Now, what about me?"

Kurt looked down to see his friend's erection tenting in his basketball shorts. He raised an eyebrow before leaning down to pull up his pants and underwear. He turned around and pulled on his sweatshirt which was right next to his bag. He picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"_Hello?_" Puck asked, waving a hand in front of Kurt's face.

"Oh, yeah…" Kurt said. He patted Noah on the cheek, "I don't think so." Puck's jaw dropped.

"Dude, I just fingered the fuck out of you! Don't _I_ get a little something in return?"

Kurt laughed under his breath, "Honey, I didn't ask for all of that. You did that voluntarily. It was great, don't get me wrong, but no. Sorry." He shrugged.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid I am." Kurt replied before turning around toward the door to the choir, "I'll see you in Glee tomorrow, Noah!" He called from behind as he walked away and out of sight.

Just then, Brad came walking through the door. He got a good look at Puck's shirt which was covered in Kurt's come. Puck was about to open his mouth to say it wasn't what it looked like but pianist raised a hand up, silencing him. He made a gesture as if he was zipping his lips closed and winked before leaning over to grab his bag off of the floor and walking out of the room again, leaving Puck all alone.

Puck sighed sadly to himself and looked down to his cock which was still straining against his boxers.

"For Christ's sake, Hummel… I was really looking forward to him sucking my dick, too…"

xxXXxx

**AN: Oh, Lordy, Lordy, Lordy…**

**I'm sorry… PucKurt is just so dfghbjndfrgthy! You know what I mean?**

**Oh, and thank you to 'MyLittleFerret731' for noticing a mistake I made in the first upload. I just fixed it. Sorry for any confusion if you caught that mistake. *blushes***


End file.
